Sahra Moonlight
Sahra is an S-Class Mage and a prominent member of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Moon Magic. Also she is a Moon Wolf Slayer and a member of Team Soul Partner. Often she is a model for Sorcerer Magazine, because of her beauty and mysteriousness. Also she is famous for her strength and for her talent to see in the night. Sahra, also called Goddess of Moon, considered as one of the strongest S-Class Mage of the guild. Appearance Sahra has shoulder length blonde hair and amber brown eyes. She is a slim young woman of normal height, with a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She has a wolf tattoo on her left wrist, which is present since her birth. Through this, she has the ability to transform herself into a wolf. No one knows why this is so. They just know that she may apply these skill when she want. Her red Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her right thigh. When she came to Fairy Tail, nobody was really interested in her. Quite to the contrary, everyone keeps distance from her, because she came out of the wilderness and therefore she behave strangely. Accordingly, she looked very wild and was not very disciplined. However she learned quickly and once she has assumed a normal appearance, you could see that she was beautiful. Immediately she was discovered by the Sorcerer Magazine and since this she having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Now she is a very popular model and is often seen on the cover of Sorcerer Magazine. Most of the time she wears clothing that is red or black. Her outfit in year X791 is a red sweater with a white top under it. To this, she wears a black, knee-length pants. Her clothing style is cool and nonchalant. Many boys like that style on her and she has many admirer. And so, many boys are in love with her. Until now, she has not yet found the right one. Sahra also has a lot of accessoires. First, she has many earrings and ear piercings, becuase when she lived with the wolves she was wild and wanted to bring this so more expression. Although she is now in the guild she has kept up her piercings and earrings, so she has a memory of her past. Also she think it's stylish. She wears a necklace with a pentagram on it. With this Pentagram she want to protect herselves from the "evil". She is convinced that "evil" exists in the world, because she has much misfortune as a child. 'Personality' Sahra has a pure heart and is very brave. She would do anything for the people who are close to her, even if it means risking her life. She is very happy, nice, open but sometimes a little shy. Her passion is dancing and music, she loves it with all of her heart and soul. She is also a very good dancer, because it can move very well and very hingedly. This is the fact that they grew up with the wolves and she has adopted their motions. She dances almost all types of dance, but prefer Hip Hop. She also does not think long, but rather prefers action. Despite this characteristic sarah is not stupid, quite the contrary, she is very intelligent. Her IQ is about 200, so she is an excellent strategist. Sahra is also never really mad at other people, only if they overextend her patience, Sahra can be uncomfortable. If Sahra makes decisions, she usually follow her intuition and not her mind. Boys over, Sahra has the biggest weakness. She dares not to talk to guys. There are also people who are very jealous of her, therefore they try to take her life and character. But even with these people, Sahra shows understanding and patience. Also, no one can be like Sahra, because she has been shaped by her past. She is the exact opposite of her twin sister Rayne. That does not mean, that Rayne is bad. Sahra is only a few minutes older than Rayne, but she seems to be much more spiritually mature than Rayne. This may also be, because Sahra educate and had to protect her little sister from childhood, as a grown woman. Through this, she is very adult and experienced. 'History' Sahra lived from childhood with the wolves and can't even remember her parents. Nobody knows Sahra's really surname, because this nobody can find her real parents. So Sahra lived 10 years with the wolves. Learned their language, behavior, movements, strategies, rules and Magic. However, she did not live there alone. Her younger twin sister, Rayne, grew up there with her. Sahra was like a mother for Rayne. She took care of her and taught her everything. Although her age difference amounts only minutes. The wolfpack in which they lived called himself "Bloody Claw". The leader was " Red Eye", but Sahra defeated him with 7 years and became the leader of the wolfpack. She had fought fair. So that means, that she does not use weapons or other human aid. She beat him like a wolf. Her name as the leader of the wolfpack was "Moonlight", whence then her surname was. Rayne called herself "Moonshine". One day she met a man in the forest, which runs away when he see the wolves. Sahra's curiosity was piqued. She had met a creature that looked like her. She asked the wolves after this creature and learned that it was a human. At 13 years, she decided then to leave with Rayne, so they get to know the world of humans. At the farewell, all of the wolves sealed a small part of their souls in Sahra's and Rayne's tattoo. Six in the tattoo from Sahra and six in the tattoo from Rayne. Thus they can summon the wolves and they can use this, whenever say want. On their journey, they meet Yuki Sapphire and Hikari Daiki, which was on the way to Fairy Tail. Sahra and Rayne accompanying them and they also decided to join Fairy Tail. 'Synopsis' Macao arc Daybreak arc Lullaby arc Galuna Island arc Phantom Lord arc Loke arc Tower of Heaven arc Fighting Festival arc Oración Seis arc Daphne arc Edolas arc Tenrou Island arc X791 arc Key of the Starry Sky arc Grand Magic Games arc 'Magic and Abilities' Moon Magic (月の魔法, '' Gatsu no Mahou ) the user can use the power of the moon and is connected to this spiritual. This magic is very unexplored and mysterious. There are only 2 known user of this magic and these are Sahra and Rayne. They only could learn this magic, because they have such a strong connection to wolves. And they in turn, a strong connection to the moon. The user can also learn by this magic the Water Magic, because the water and the moon are in a strong connection. The strength of the magic is based on the moon. Moon Magic is a supernatural magic and can only be applied, if the user has no bad intentions and not acting out of self-interest. *'Moonlight''' (月光, '' Gekkou ) This technique allows the user to rises the moon up. With the moonlight, the user can reinforce his magic and heal injuries. *'Demonic Phantom Fog Prison'(悪魔怪人霧プリズン, '' Akuma Kaijin Kiri Purizun '') The user creates a fog, with which he confused the opponent. In addition, the opponent can now not perform attacks quickly. He must inevitably pass into the close combat. *'Tornado of Moonlight'(月光のトルネード, '' Gekkou No Torune^do '') The user create a spinning water vortex around himself. The moonlight vortex acts both as a barrier and an attack mechanism. The power of the vortex is enough to knock an opponent unconscious. *'Wild Wolf'(野生のオオカミ, '' Yasei No Ookami '') The user manipulate moonlight and form it into a giant wolf. Everything that comes in contact with the wolf, falls asleep. In addition, she can use this tattoo to summon six wolves from her old clan. 'Equipment' '''Wolf Tattoo' (ウルフタトゥー, '' Urufutatou^ ) This Tattoo is located on Sahra's left wrist. With this, Sahra can transform into a wolf. The name of this Transformation called "Moonlight". Sahra can control this transformation and and used them freely. Through the transformation she assumes the properties of a Wolf. 'Magic Headphones' (マジックヘッドフォン, ''Majikkuheddofon '') A magical item that stores music inside its Magic Database. Sahra has stored there her favorite music. She regularly changes these. With this music she can concentrate better. '''Pentagram Necklace' (五芒星のネックレス, '' Go Bou Hoshi No Nekkuresu ) With this necklace, Sahra protect herself from the "evil". Because she has a lot of misfortune in the past, she is convinced that there is "evil" in the world. Since she wears this chain, to her happened almost no more misfortune. 'Relationships' ... 'Trivia''' *Since Sahra grew up by the wolves, she only eats meat. Sahras's most hated food is Broccoli. Category:Female Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage